This invention generally relates to a method of attaching a wire to a lead frame. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and lead frame for attaching a wire to the lead frame without soldering or welding.
An integrated circuit typically includes stamped metal leads for providing a desired electrical connection. In a common configuration, a positive lead and a negative lead extend from an overmolded integrated circuit. The metal leads are utilized to provide the desired electrical connections to the integrated circuit. In some applications, it is desired to mount the integrated circuit in locations remote from a circuit board. In such applications, electrical communication is provided by wires that are soldered or welded to the corresponding leads. The soldering and welding process require additional process steps such as stripping the wires for example that add time and cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a process for attaching wires to metal leads that does not require welding or soldering.